chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ring
The Ring is a hostile organization introduced in passing in the season two finale, "Chuck Versus the Ring." The episode revealed no further information about the organization, other than that Fulcrum is only one part of it. According to Chris Fedak, The Ring has a specific goal revealed only as different from the goals of Fulcrum. The Ring is also the primary antagonist in Season Three of Chuck. Organization Little information about the Ring has been revealed so far. In Bryce Larkin reveals that Fulcrum was only one part of the Ring, however he died from a fatal gunshot wound before he could say anything further about what he knew. Unlike FULCRUM, which is primarily made up of rogue elements of the CIA, the Ring has operatives outside the intelligence community. How much the government knows about the organization is also unknown. Bryce Larkin was familiar with their existence, and Daniel Shaw has been tracking them for at least five years by the time he takes over command of Team Bartowski. In "Chuck Versus Operation Awesome" he reveals that the Ring is primarily cell-based and consists of a large number of small and decentralized groups. Ring cells operate with a high degree of autonomy, and an agent who misidentified Devon as a spy would not have reported in to her superiors until it was confirmed they had him "turned." All Ring agents are issued distinctive, circular smart phones. These phones work off a closed network that was impossible to crack until Team Bartowski captured one. Also, nearly all Ring agents carry FN Five-seven pistols. Leadership * Ring Director * Ring Elders Operatives Miles was a member of Casey's old special ops unit. Miles murders an imprisoned Ted Roark and his own comrades on Casey's team after Ellie and Devon's second wedding. He spares Casey's life because his commander once saved his. Miles was revealed as an agent of "The Ring," an organization of which FULCRUM was only one part. He attempted to steal the rebuilt Intersect, but was foiled by Chuck, who uploaded the computer into his own brain again before destroying the system. Miles attempted to retaliate by killing Chuck, but was defeated when it was revealed the Intersect gave Chuck advanced martial arts skills. Javier Cruz is was a Ring assassin. He was sent to kill someone at a nightclub where Casey and Sarah were running a sting operation believing him to be a courier, before Chuck inadvertently blew the op when he thought Sarah was being targeted. Javier escaped but tracked Chuck to the Buy More, where he murdered Emmett and captured Chuck and Sarah. He was gunned down in a firefight by Casey during his rescue of his teammates. First seen in: * Sydney Prince * Hugo Panzer * Manoosh Depark * Serena * Nicos Vassilis. * Del and Neil * Jack Artman * Hunter Perry * Justin Sullivan * Daniel Shaw Contacts * Matty and Scotty * Rafe Gruber See Also * Ring Communicator * Ring Intersect * Ring facilities * Ring Council Chamber * Fulcrum Category:Organizations Category:Characters